Rebecca and Mojo and the Phantom of the Circus
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. While visiting Fred Friendly's circus, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family are called on to solve the mystery of the disappearing circus performers while dealing with a hypnotic-eyed villain. Based on a Scooby-Doo episode, with a few nods to a PPG choose your own adventure book.
1. A Fine Day at the Circus

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is based on that of a Scooby-Doo episode entitled, "Bedlam in the Big Top" and the title is a nod to that of an animated movie from the '70s entitled, "Nanny and the Professor and the Phantom of the Circus." This story also includes a few characters from the PPG choose your own adventure book, "Bubbles Saves the Circus." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! And what a lovely day it is! Perfect for a visit to the circus, which, coincidentally, is the plan of the Utonium family.

Professor Utonium and Rebecca, the latter of whom is holding hands with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who are each munching on pink, blue, or green cotton candy, are walking through the fairgrounds. "It was very nice of you to take us to Fred Friendly's circus, Uncle John." Rebecca says graciously. The professor smiles contentedly. "Thank you, Rebecca Dear."

"It'll be so much fun to see the ringmaster." notes an excited Blossom.

"And those high-flying daredevils." Buttercup adds.

"And all of those nice aminals!" Bubbles adds.

Rebecca gives a small smile of her own. Fred Friendly's circus was a special one, because the animals who performed there had been rescued by Fred Friendly; many of them had been mistreated. Fred Friendly had a special farm where he kept the animals, and the Utoniums had heard that he'd recently even acquired some new ones. "It will be fun to see all of those wonderful things, Sweethearts." Rebecca, who's wearing a small gold bracelet on her right wrist, beams.

Just then, they hear three voices call, "Hello, Rebecca Darling!", "Hi, Becca!" and "Howdy, Becca!" upon which they turn to see Rebecca's boyfriend Mojo Jojo, and her two friends Deanna and April, the former of whom is toting a small black purse over her left shoulder and the latter of whom is wearing a new pair of diamond earrings.

"Mojo Sweetie!" Rebecca rushes up to him and the two share a big hug and kiss. "What brings you to our little corner of the world?" she inquires.

"Well, when we had heard that you were paying this circus a visit, we came to meet you, which is to say that we didn't want to leave our friends behind, which is to say we thought that this excursion would be much more enjoyable if we were together."

"The Gang Green Gang are here, too." Deanna motions. Almost as if on cue, the gang stick their heads out from behind the circus tent. "Hey, howdy, folks!"

Ace, who's licking an ice cream cone, approaches the group. "Did you come ta see da show, too?"

"Absolutely!" Buttercup replies excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" an equally excited Bubbles adds.

Rebecca said, "I can't wait to see one of the shows. I've always loved watching the acrobats on horses and the tigers going through hoops." Mojo said as he placed an arm around Rebecca's shoulder, "Yes, those were always interesting. I even like some of the acts where one of the men get to throw knives at live targets, especially when one of the tricks would be having to throw them backwards with the aid of a mirror or throwing them straight when blindfolded. So, how about we get some treats when watching the show?"

Deanna asks, "Ace, could you and Snake get us some sodas?" Ace was licking his ice cream cone and said, "But I just...but...it's gonna melt." Deanna makes a cute face, which made Ace roll his eyes and mutters, "Crap."


	2. The Mysterious Phantom

After they've gotten the treats and sodas, the group goes to get their tickets checked at the ticket counter. "Have fun, and enjoy the show, folks." the ticket taker politely addresses them. He's a tall, skinny young man with golden brown hair, wearing a copper-colored tophat with a green band, a red vest with a gold trim over a white dress shirt, black silk pants, black shoes, and a green silk tie decorated with a small diamond tie pin.

After the group leaves, a large shadow falls over the ticket taker. The ticket taker glances up, "Oh, hello, friend. Do you have your tickets rea-" He stops short upon observing the imposing figure before him. The figure is tall and shadowy and is wearing a tall black tophat, a half black, half white mask which only shows his eyes, and a long, billowing black cloak. "Hold on!" the stranger exclaims suddenly, as he then begins to stare into the ticket taker's eyes. "You didn't see me...you didn't see me...you didn't...see me..."

The ticket taker's eyes go blank. "I didn't see you...I didn't see you...I didn't see you..." While he's entranced, the stranger quickly nabs the ticket taker's tie pin and slowly steals away.

Meanwhile, as the group enters the main room of the tent, they see a worried Fred Friendly looking around for something. He's a small man with black sideburns and a black mustache, wearing a ringmaster's outfit. A concerned Rebecca traipses up to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Friendly, but what might the matter be?"

"Oh, it's awful, just awful," he despairs. "All of the circus performers have disappeared!"

"Disappeared?!" the group echoes in shock.

"Yes," Mr. Friendly motions toward a number of circus posters lining the wall, reading, 'TAD AND TOMY THE TRAPEZE TWINS,' 'THE MIGHTY HERCULO THE STRONG', 'LIZA THE TIGHTROPE WALKER', 'MARCO THE KNIFE-THROWER', 'TAMMY THE AMAZING TIGER TRAINER', "OMAR THE GREAT COBRA CHARMER', 'HENRY THE CORAGEOUS LION TAMER', 'GLORIA THE GREAT HORSEBACK RIDER', and, 'LIONS! TIGERS! AND BEARS! OH MY!' "They've all been missing for weeks and I'm so very worried for them!" Mr. Friendly elaborates.

Arturo scratches his spiky black hair in perplexity. "But who could be doing this?"

"It seems that this is all the doing of the Phantom of the Circus." Mr. Friendly replies. The group exchanges concerned looks with each other. "Phantom of the Circus?"

Mojo said, "I've heard of The Phantom of the Opera who haunts the Paris Opera House and his legend became a famous novel, as well as a famous Broadway show. I know some famous ghosts like the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, but I have never heard of this phantom who haunts a circus here in Townsville."

Big Billy shrugs, "Duh, ya think we could call the Ghostbusters?"

"No," Rebecca muses. "But it looks like we may need to do a bit of ghost-busting of our own!" She turns to the group, "Everyone, let's split up and check the circus for clues."

"Great idea, Honey," the professor replies. "The girls and I will check the tents on the west side."

"And Deanna and I will check the tents to the north." April notes.

"And da five a'us will check da tents to da south." Ace notes.

"Good idea," Rebecca replies. "Mojo and I will check the tents on the east side." Upon this the group then disperses.


	3. Rebecca the Tiger Trainer

Rebecca wanders around a fair-sized blue tent, searching the outside. "Hmm, nothing suspicious here, at least not yet." As she turns the corner, she promptly comes face to face with the phantom. "Wh-who are you?!" she exclaims in shock.

The phantom stares into Rebecca's eyes. "You are in my power..." Rebecca's eyes promptly go blank. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom elaborates. "And I tell you that you are a tiger trainer."

"I am a tiger trainer...I am a tiger trainer..." Rebecca repeats. While she's entranced, the phantom slowly slips Rebecca's bracelet off of her wrist, pockets it, and slowly steals away again.

In a while later, Rebecca is wearing her hair up in a high pony with a pink flower in it. She also wore a pair of silver earrings and a necklace, a hot pink shirt showing her midriff with long sleeves and a light pink trim that comes off her shoulders. She also has a pair of hot pink pants with a light pink skirt that is sheer.

She wonders towards one of the cages that houses three Bengal tigers growling, pacing, and snarling. She said, "Rama, Shiva, and Vishnu, it's time." She lets the tigers out of their cages as they stalked out calmly and sat up regally. Rebecca rubs their heads and smiles, "Let's do your jumping routines, boys."

Hooking the three tigers with chain leashes to their collars, Rebecca takes some large hoops and leads the tigers into one of the bigger tents. From the tent, she hears the ringmaster call, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special show for you! From the darkest jungles of India, meet the blood-thirsty beasts: Rama, Shiva, and Vishnu!"

Upon these words, the three large tigers traipse out into the ring. "And now, introducing their trainer, the Amazing Tammy!" Rebecca then enters the ring, holding a whip; she steps up onto a small ornate platform in the left corner of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announces. "These fabulous beasts will now, for your viewing pleasure, jump through the dreaded Hoops of Doom!" She motions toward three flaming hoops in the middle of the ring; she then cracks the whip and the tigers begin deftly leaping through the hoops.

Meanwhile, Mojo, who's wandering by outside, suddenly hears commotion from inside the tent. Curious, he traipses up to the tent and peeks in, thus observing Rebecca training the tigers. "Hmm, interesting, that girl looks just like Rebecca..." He suddenly gives an audible gasp. "It IS Rebecca! Oh, why is she in there with those vicious beasts? I've got to save her!" The monkey rushes into the tent and gently places his paw on the entranced Rebecca's shoulder. "Becca! Becca!"

This suddenly brings Rebecca to. "Wh-huh? Wh-where am I? Why am I dressed like this? And-Oh! why am I in here with tigers?!"

"We'd better get out of here, fast!" Mojo motions urgently, upon which he and Rebecca hurry out of the tent faster than E-Male in a foot race. The tigers can only sit and exchange perplexed glances.

Mojo and Rebecca sit out back of the tent, panting and short of breath. "Boy, that was certainly a close one!" Rebecca remarks. "Thank you very much for saving me, Mojo."

"You're quite welcome," the monkey replies politely. "If I may ask though, how did you get mixed up with those tigers?"

"The strange thing is, I don't really know! It seems like one minute I was searching for clues, and the next minute I was in the ring, training tigers." a much perplexed Rebecca replies. Mojo rubs his chin as he muses, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Rebecca then glances down at her wrist and notices her bracelet missing. "My bracelet! It's gone!"

Mojo said, "We better find the others."

The two got up and looked to see the three tigers walk out towards them. Shiva, Rama, and Vishnu chuffed and sniffed the monkey and the girl. Rebecca said, "At least we found some of the animals from here." Rama rubbed his head to Rebecca's hand, which made the girl scratch the tiger's ears and pet his beautiful fur. Mojo said as he strokes Vishnu and Shiva, "Reminds me of the time back when I had a tiger for one of my schemes to destroy your cousins." Rebecca looked at Mojo with a raised brow, which made Mojo say, "That happened before we met each other again, Rebecca."

As Mojo and Rebecca gently pet the large tigers the big cats begin purring like kittens. "Aww, what dear things they are." Rebecca coos.

At this moment the professor and the Powerpuffs come running up to them. "Becca! Becca!" a very concerned Bubbles cries. "Are you okay?" the professor inquires. "We heard you in the main tent with-TIGERS!" His sentence ends in a shocked yell as he notices the tigers surrounding his niece.

"Don't worry, Uncle John," Rebecca replies urgently. "These tigers are really quite tame."

"Indeed," adds Mojo, as one of the tigers begins gently licking his face. "They are as gentle as kittens."

"How did this happen?" inquires Blossom.

"Well, it was the strangest thing," Rebecca replies. "I was wandering around one of the tents, looking for clues, and the next thing I knew, I was in the main tent, training tigers. Mojo rescued me and we managed to get away, but my bracelet seems to have been stolen."

"Oh dear!" the professor gasps.

"This looks like the phantom's doing." Blossom muses, rubbing her chin.

"Ooh, when I get my hands on that phantom, I'm gonna show him a thing or two!" Buttercup angrily claps her fists together.

"Don't worry, girls, I'm sure we'll find him soon enough," Rebecca notes.

Meanwhile, Ace and Arturo are wandering around a small orange tent onthe south side of the circus. "Hmm," Ace muses. "Now where might someone go to look fer a phantom?"

"At the opera?" Arturo suggests. Ace shoots an annoyed look at him. "Don't help, Arturo."

"Sorry, boss."

As they round the corner, the two of them come face to face with the phantom. "Ah, hi, there, mister," Ace addresses him. "Did'ja see a phantom go by here?"

The phantom looks at him oddly, then gazes into their eyes. "You are in my power..." From behind his sunglasses, Ace's eyes go blank, and Arturo's eyes follow suit. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom elaborates. "And I tell you that you are trapeze artists."

"We are trapeze artists...We are trapeze artists..." The two of them repeat. While they're entranced, the phantom snatches Ace's wallet out of his jacket pocket and snatches Arturo's comb out of the pocket of his pants, then silently slips away.

Bubbles strokes one of the tigers and hugs him close with a coo, "You are the cutest tiger in the whole world! Yes, you are! Can we keep them?" Blossom said, "Bubbles, they belong in the circus. You know that tigers are not pets and that they're dangerous."

Bubbles said, "But Rama, Shiva, and Vishnu aren't that dangerous."

Professor Utonium said, "Tigers are the strongest and largest of the big cats. They might not even know their own strength."

Rama began to put his front paws on the Professor's shoulder and gave him a big lick. Rebecca said, "Well, we should find Mr. Friendly and tell him that we found the tigers."

"Good idea." the others agree as they then make their way back toward the main tent, with the tigers following closely behind.


	4. Ace and Arturo the Trapeze Twins

Meanwhile, back in the main tent a very worried Fred Friendly is pacing back and forth when suddenly he hears Rebecca call, "Oh, Mr. Friendly!" and looks up to see the group approaching him with the tigers in tow. Mr. Friendly's face promptly lights up. "The tigers! Oh, my darlings, how wonderful to see you again!"

Upon seeing him, the tigers then hurry up to him and begin happily licking his face so exuberantly that they almost knock his silk hat off. "Ha, ha, I'm happy to see you again too, my dears." Mr. Friendly turns to the group. "Thank you all so much for finding my precious tigers again. However did you locate them?"

"Well, it was the oddest thing," Rebecca notes. "I was just wandering the fairgrounds, looking for clues, when all of a sudden I was hypnotized into thinking I was a tiger tamer! Fortunately, Mojo came to rescue me, and we were able to bring the tigers back; unfortunately, though, my bracelet seems to have been stolen."

"Oh dear," Mr. Friendly despairs. "This looks like more of the phantom's handiwork!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Friendly," Mojo replies consolingly. "We shall help find all of the missing performers and animals, which is to say that we shall recover them all and bring them to safety, which is to say that we shall rescue them all and bring the phantom to justice."

A look of relief crosses Mr. Friendly's face. "Ohh, thank you all so much! This means so very much to me and to the circus."

Just then, April and Deanna burst through the tent's entrance. "Guys! we're so glad we found you!" April begins. "There's something wrong with Arturo and Ace." Deanna continues. A concerned look crosses the group's faces. "Something wrong?" Rebecca echoes.

"Yes," Deanna elaborates. "They're in the next tent over, wearing trapeze artist's outfits and swinging from the trapezes."

"They have this blank look in their eyes, almost as though they're under some type of spell." April adds.

A serious look crosses Mojo's face. "The phantom must have hypnotized them, too."

"Don't worry, guys, we'll save them." Rebecca states as she and the others then make their way toward the next tent.

The group headed over towards the tent Deanna and April led them to, then they froze in their tacks. Ace and Arturo swung on two trapezes as they flipped around, then they caught their trapezes. Bubbles said, "Hypnotized or not, they're pretty good." Blossom looked around and gasped, "There's no net for these two! If they fall off, it'll be the end of them!"

Deanna said, "There's always something. If we had a blanket or some safety net that firefighters use, we could be able to save them in time." Mojo said, "We could use my cape, but I'm not sure if it's wide enough." He takes his cape off and says, "Girls, could you stretch it out for measure, please? For I need to know if we could be able to use my cape as a safety net or not, so we could be able to rescue Arturo and Ace."

Rebecca, Deanna, and April grabbed the ends to stretch the cape out. Mojo sighed, "No use. My cape's not wide enough. It's long, but not wide." Buttercup face-palms herself and says, "How can we be so dumb! Bubbles, Blossom, and I have superpowers! We could just fly up and catch them."

Rebecca said, "That's what I've been thinking, too. Girls, better catch them now!" Everyone looked to see Ace with Arturo on his shoulders as Ace held onto the trapeze. He does a double flip and is about to catch the other trapeze, but the wires began to snap! Blossom zoomed over towards the wire and tied it together, while Ace and Arturo were falling fast. Bubbles flew in time to catch Ace and Arturo, then sets them down gently.

The two are still in a trance, then Buttercup came towards the two and gave each of them a punch to wake them up."Wh-huh?" Ace mumbles as he slowly comes out of his trance. "Eh?" Arturo groans as he also comes to. "W-where are we? And why are we dressed so goofy?" Ace inquires.

"You were hypnotized by the phantom to think you were trapeze artists," Deanna replies. "Fortunately, the Powerpuffs were able to save you before you could fall."

"Oh, muchas gracias, Powerpuffs." a very grateful Arturo says. "Thanks, girls." says an equally grateful Ace.

"You're quite welcome." Bubbles replies politely.

"If we may ask, please," Blossom inquires. "How did this happen to you?"

"Well it was da strangest thing," Ace replies. "We was wanderin' around outside, lookin' fer clues, then suddenly we was up there, swingin' from da trapeze."

"The phantom did the same to me earlier," Rebecca states. "He hypnotized me to think I was a tiger trainer before Mojo came to save me and we located the missing tigers."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Arturo replies as he reaches into his pocket, upon which suddenly noticing his comb missing. "My comb! Donde esta my comb?!" Ace then reaches into his own pocket. "Hey, my wallet!"

"Oh dear, the phantom must have robbed you, too," says a concerned Rebecca. "The phantom stole my bracelet while I was hypnotized." A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "This menace must be stopped."

Just then, the group hears a loud trumpet, upon which they turn to see a large grey elephant with blue eyes, wearing a blue and purple headdress and a matching saddle approaching them. "Why, it's Petunia!" Bubbles exclaims happily. When the girls had previously paid Fred Friendly's circus a visit, Petunia the elephant had gone missing; fortunately, they were able to locate her and bring her back before the show began.

Petunia gently pats each of the Powerpuffs on the head with her trunk, causing them to giggle. "We'd better tell Mr. Friendly that we've found another missing animal." Rebecca notes.

"Good idea." agrees Mojo, upon which the group sets off toward the main tent again.


	5. Clap For the Wolfman

Once they were heading towards the tent, a hairy figure got into a funhouse and broke one of the mirrors. The groups came towards the main tent and Rebecca said, "Mr. Friendly? We found one of the missing animals again." They noticed that Mr. Friendly is missing and searched around the tent.

Mojo said, "Strange, even Fred Friendly's gone. We should split into groups and search for him. Powerpuffs, you go with April. I'll go with Rebecca and Grubber towards one of the funhouses. Ace, you take Deanna and Big Billy with you towards the dressing tents to see if you can find the missing performers. Snake, you and Arturo check some of the animal tents."

With that, everyone began searching around the circus grounds. Once Mojo, Rebecca, and Grubber got into the funhouse, they noticed a bunch of mirrors and how funny their reflections looked. Grubber looks at himself and instead of being ugly, he looked handsome. Rebecca looks at her sides and says, "My hips aren't that big."

Mojo sees a shattered mirror and says, "Careful, someone must've broken in." Mojo looked at the broken mirror to see a hairy figure whose face looks like a wolf's. Mojo gasped, "NYAAAAAH! I just scared myself." Mojo looks at the wolf and thinks it's his reflection, then rubs his chin as the wolfman does the same. Mojo said, "I need a shave, but I don't feel any whiskers." The two smiled, then Mojo looks away and says, "Hey, guys! I'm losing my teeth! I think I have pyorrhea!" Mojo rubs his helmet as the wolfman rubs his head, then the two stopped.

Mojo said, "Steel wool. That can't be me! That mirror's dirty!" Using his hand and pressing it towards the wolfman's, they circled around in a wiping motion and pulled back. Mojo raised a brow and wiggled his finger, while the wolfman does the same. Mojo pulls his finger away and sneezes, which made the wolfman snarl at Mojo.

"GAH!" a frightened Mojo reels backward. "What's wrong, Mojo?" a concerned Rebecca inquires. "Oh, Becca I've just seen the most horrible thing!" the monkey shudders. "I was looking in one of the mirrors when I saw this large, hairy man who looked like a wolf. At first I thought that it was just my reflection, but when I sneezed it growled back!"

"Phthbbtht..." a disconcerted Grubber replies.

Rebecca muses for a second, rubbing her chin. "This looks to be one of the circus performers, but what could he have been doing here? Something seems very suspicious about this..."

"Thbbtht." Grubber motions.

"Good idea, Grubber, perhaps we should search for more clues, which is to say that we should, indeed, investigate further, which is to say that perhaps we can locate more things that will lead us to the guilty party." Mojo replies, upon which the three of them leave the funhouse and head toward the fairgrounds.

Meanwhile, April and the Powerpuffs are busily searching around the performer's trailers. "Hmm, no one seems to be here." April muses. "We'll check around the other side." Blossom motions, upon which she and her sisters zing around behind the trailers.

"Good idea, girls." April then peeks around the side and immediately comes face to face with the phantom. "Whaa? Wh-who are you?!"

The phantom stares into her eyes. "You are in my power..." April's eyes go blank. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom elaborates. "And I tell you that you are a tightrope walker."

"I am a tightrope walker...I am a tightrope walker..." April repeats. While she's entranced, the phantom snatches April's earrings and silently sneaks away.


	6. April the Tightrope Walker

Blossom looked at the trailers and sees something thump on one of the doors. She said, "Girls, someone's in there! X-ray vision!" The three used their X-ray vision and looked to see a figure huddled with three other figures. Bubbles said, "Do you think Mr. Friendly's in there?" Buttercup said, "We should be able to find out."

They broke through the trailer to see Mr. Friendly and three of the performers tied up. One was a beautiful woman and the other two were twin brothers. Bubbles removed the gag from Mr. Friendly's mouth and asked, "Are you okay, sir?" Mr. Friendly said, "We're fine. Could you and your sisters untie Tammy, Tomy, and Tad?"

Blossom and Buttercup freed the others, then Tammy said, "Darn that Phantom!" Tom asked, "Did you see the Phantom, Powerpuff Girls?" Blossom said, "No, but some of our friends were hypnotized. Our cousin Rebecca was the first to be hypnotized into being a tiger tamer, while Ace and Arturo were hypnotized into doing the trapeze act."

"Oh dear," a concerned Tad replies. "Did the phantom rob your friends, too?"

"Yes," Blossom replies. "Rebecca had her bracelet stolen, Ace had his wallet stolen, and Arturo had his special heirloom comb stolen."

Mr. Friendly's expression grows even more woeful. "Gracious, that phantom's always stealing something valuable from someone. Why, just the other day he pilfered the earnings from the ticket booth."

A concerned look crosses Blossom's face. "This is even more serious than I thought. Maybe we should go see the ticket taker."

"Good idea, Blossom." Buttercup replies. Just as they're about to leave, however, they hear a muffled voice call, "MMMPH! MUMPH!" from behind the trailer. Concerned, the Powerpuffs zing around and find a lady with long blonde hair tied up and gagged.

"Why, it's Liza the tightrope walker!" Tom exclaims. "The phantom must have captured her, too." a concerned Tad notes.

The girls quickly untie Liza and help her to her feet. "Thank you so much for saving me, girls," the tightrope walker says graciously. "That phantom sure is a tricky one!"

"You're quite welcome, Miss Liza." Bubbles replies politely.

Just then, a worried Snake comes rushing up to the group. "Girlssss! Girlssss! I'm so glad I found you!" He then stops short when he sees the circus performers. "Oh, coolssss, did you find the missssssing circus performerssss, girlssss?"

"Yes, but we'll address that later," Blossom replies. "What might the matter be?"

"It'ssss April! She'sssss in da next tent, walkin' da tightropessss; she lookssss like she'sssss in ssssome sorta' trancccccce!"

"Oh no!" Liza exclaims. "The phantom must have gotten her, too!"

"We'd better hurry and save her." Blossom states, upon which the group hurries off.

Snake and the Girls got towards the tent, where they met up with Arturo. They looked up to see April dressed in a pink tutu and walking along the tightrope with her arms out to the sides, then she does a cartwheel and kept balance. Snake said, "We gotta bring her down to safety! I'm going up after her!"

Blossom said, "No, Snake! That's too risky!"

Snake said, "She'sss my girl and I'm gonna savesss her!" Climbing up the pole ladder, he got onto the side and reaches his arm out as he'd keeping balance. Once April got towards Snake, he grabs her and uses a rope to swing down as he does a Tarzan yell. After they landed to safety, Snake lightly slaps April's face to make her come to. She said, "Where am I? Why am I wearing a tutu?"

"The phantom hypnotized you to think that you were a tightrope walker," Arturo replies. "Fortunately, Snake was there to rescue you." April gently hugs Snake and gives him a big kiss on his pointy nose. "Oh, thank you, Sweetheart!" she coos. Snake smiles and blushes a bit.

As April reaches up toward her ears, she immediately notices something amiss. "M-my earrings! They're gone!"

"The phantom strikes again!" Bubbles gasps.

"We've got to stop this madman!" Buttercup notes angrily.

Looking over her shoulder, April suddenly notices the circus performers accompanying her friends. "Oh, how wonderful, girls, you've rescued the missing circus performers! How did you ever find them?"

"They were tied up in one of the trailers," Bubbles replies. "It was awful!"

"I hope we can find the others soon." notes a worried Tom.

Blossom places a consoling hand(Or should we say lack thereof) on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Tomy, we'll find your friends soon. We've even found three tigers and Petunia the elephant."

Tammy gasps. "My precious tigers! Oh, I've missed them so; I hope they're all right."

"And dear Petunia!" Mr. Friendly exclaims. "Oh, I do so hope she's doing well."

"Don't worry, guys," Buttercup replies reassuringly. "They're back in the main tent, safe and sound." Tammy and Mr. Friendly give the Powerpuffs a hug. "Thank you girls so much for saving our dear animals!"

"You're quite welcome," Blossom replies. "But now we'll need to search for the other performers." Buttercup muses for a second. "Say, I had recalled that you'd mentioned seeing the ticket taker earlier, Blossom. Maybe we should go see him?"

"Right, we'd better hurry and find him next." Blossom motions, upon which the group sets off toward the ticket booth.


	7. Looking For a Clue

Mojo, Grubber, and Rebecca met up with the Professor near the concession stand. Professor Utonium asked, "Found anything?" Rebecca said, "Mojo saw one of the circus performers who looks like a wolf." Mojo said, "It was bizarre! One of the mirrors was broken and I looked at my reflection, but it was weird. I was all hairy and had missing teeth, as well as a soft head. But I knew it wasn't me when I sneezed and the reflection turned out to be a wolfman."

Rebecca said, "I better find the ticket booth and meet with everyone else." When Rebecca left, the two looked around the concession stands to find clues. Mojo looked through the cotton candy and popcorn, while the Professor looked at the soda stand and pretzel stand. Professor Utonium sees something shiny and picks it up, "That's Becca's bracelet!"

Mojo said, "Aha, we found our culprit! Is it warm?"

Professor Utonium said, "Yes."

In an instant, the Phantom appeared towards Mojo and hypnotized him. The Professor saw this happen and ducked for cover to not be seen. "You are in my power..." the phantom says sinisterly as he stares into Mojo's eyes. The monkey's eyes promptly go blank. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom elaborates. "And I tell you that you are a knife thrower."

"I am a knife thrower...I am a knife thrower..." Mojo repeats. While he's entranced, the phantom snatches Mojo's wallet out of the pocket of his tunic and silently slips away. The professor looks on, aghast. "Oh dear...I'll have to find Becca and the others!"

Meanwhile, as Rebecca makes her way toward the ticket booth she suddenly spies something shiny on the ground and bends to pick it up. "Arturo's comb! I hope I can find him soon to give this back to him." Just then, she hears a voice call, "Becca!" and turns to see the others approaching her.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you, Becca," Bubbles, the owner of the voice notes. "We've come to tell you that we found the missing circus performers."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Rebecca remarks as she observes Mr. Friendly and the other circus folk standing behind them. "Ooh, speaking of finding what's missing, I have a little something for you, Arturo." She then bends down and hands Arturo his comb. "My comb!" Arturo exclaims happily as he takes the aforementioned and puts it in his pocket. "Oh, muchas gracias, Becca!"

"You're quite welcome," she replies. She then turns to the Powerpuffs. "How did you find the missing performers, girls?"

"We found Tad, Tomy, Tammy, and Mr. Friendly tied up in one of the trailers," Blossom replies. "Then we found Liza tied up outside."

"Unfortunately, we then found out that April had been hypnotized to think that she was a tightrope walker," Buttercup elaborates. "And what's more, her earrings had been stolen."

"But Snake then came and rescued me very brave-like." April adds, causing Snake to smile and blush some more.

"We were going to go see the ticket taker," Bubbles states. "Perhaps he might have some clues."

"Good idea, girls," Rebecca replies. "I was going there myself; maybe we can get to the bottom of this soon."

The group then make their way over to the ticket booth where they find the still entranced ticket taker. Rebecca nudges his shoulder ever so gently, bringing him to. "Huh? W-what?"

"You've just been hypnotized, sir." Rebecca replies. "Please tell us, do you remember seeing anything out of the ordinary before this happened?"

"Why, yes," the young man elaborates. "Shortly after I had taken all of you and your friend's tickets earlier, I saw this shadowy figure standing over me. He was wearing a tall silk hat, a long black cloak, and a half black, half white mask that only showed his eyes. The next thing I knew he was staring into my eyes, and...that's all I remember."

"Did he take anything valuable of yoursssss?" Snake inquires. The ticket taker glances down, "Well, he seems to have only gotten my diamond tie pin."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Bubbles muses, rubbing her chin.


	8. Mojo the Knife Thrower

In an instant, Professor Utonium ran towards the group and said, "I saw him! I saw him!" Rebecca held her uncle's arms and said, "You saw the Phantom, Uncle John?" He nodded as he goes through his pocket, "Yes, and I also found your bracelet in the soda stands." Rebecca takes the bracelet and slips it on her wrist, then asks, "You said you saw the Phantom, right?"

Professor Utonium nodded, "I hid before he saw me and he hypnotized Mojo!"

Everyone gasped, "Oh no!"

Rebecca asked, "What did the Phantom hypnotize him to be?"

Professor Utonium said, "A knife thrower. Also, the Phantom took Mojo's wallet." Rebecca said, "We better find Mojo and the real knife thrower." Tammy said, "Marco's gone missing. We better split up and find him." Rebecca went with the Professor and the Girls towards one of the tents, then they froze in their tracks as they saw Marco tied towards some sort of board standing upright.

Also, they see Mojo holding up two knives and hurling them towards Marco. The knives landed on both sides of Marco's ears without harming the man. Mojo announced in a trance, "Now, this trick will be difficult. I'll be throwing the knives backwards with the aid of a mirror." Holding up one mirror and turning around, Mojo threw the two knives over his shoulder with one hand.

The knives landed beside Marco's arms without harming him. Mojo turned and said, "For the big finale, I shall throw these two knives straight towards the target blindfolded." After grabbing two knives and putting them near his belt, Mojo takes out a dark red cloth and ties it over his eyes. Mojo pulled the knives out and began to hurl them, but he gets knocked over by Rebecca.

The knives flew and landed under Marco's legs, which made him terrified. Mojo groaned, "Ugh, what happened? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?" Rebecca helped up Mojo off the ground and said, "You were hypnotized, Mojo." Mojo heard Rebecca and held out his hands, placing them on Rebecca's shoulders. He asked, "Is that you, Rebecca?"

Rebecca kissed Mojo on the lips and took his blindfold off saying, "None other." Filled with relief, Mojo embraces Rebecca in a hug and gives her a big kiss on the cheek. "Ohh, thank you so very much for saving me, Becca Darling! I don't know what in the world came over me back there." Rebecca blushes a little. "You're quite welcome, Sweetie." The professor and the girls smile and sigh at this touching scene, "Awwwwwww!"

Just then, they hear a groan of "Ohhh...help me..." and turn to see Marco, still tied to the board and surrounded by knives. Mojo feels a chill run down his spine. "Ohmigosh, did I...do _THAT_?!"

Nothing daunted, Rebecca and Mojo quickly hurry over and untie the knife thrower. "Thanks for saving me, you guys." a very grateful Marco says as the two of them gently help him to his feet. "You're quite welcome, sir." Rebecca replies. A guilty expression crosses Mojo's face. "I'm, uhm, very sorry for what I did, Mr. Marco sir. I wasn't myself at the time."

"Think nothing of it," the knife thrower replies graciously. "I gotta say though, that Phantom's really getting on my last nerve!"

"We know just how you feel," Rebecca notes. "Our other friends have been hypnotized by that fiend, too, and have gotten robbed by him."

"Fortunately, however, we have managed to locate Tad, Tomy, Tammy and Liza, as well as some of the animals, and have even been able to recover some of the missing items." Mojo notes. An intrigued look suddenly crosses Marco's face. "You found some of the other performers and animals?"

"Yeah," Blossom replies as she slowly flies toward the three of them. "We found the three tigers and Petunia the elephant, who are safely back at the main tent, and the other performers are with our friends, looking for clues."

Just then, the group hears footsteps behind them and turn to see a tall giraffe with long eyelashes standing over them. "Why, it's Gina!" Marco exclaims happily. "She's found us again!" The giraffe joyfully licks the knife thrower's face. "Ha ha, I'm happy to see you again, too, Gina." he laughs.

"We'd better find the others and bring Gina back to Mr. Friendly." Buttercup observes.

"Good idea." the others reply as they set off toward the main tent.

"Mmn," Rebecca muses. "We've found another performer and another animal, but so far we're no closer to finding the guilty party than before. If only we could track down a few more clues..." As she's contemplating this, Mojo reaches into his pocket. "My wallet! It's missing!"

"Oh dear," says a concerned Rebecca. "The Phantom must have robbed you!" A determined look then crosses her face, "We've got to stop this madman before he causes more trouble!"

Mojo growled, "You're right! This is an outrage and something must be done! We should all come up with a plan to stop this madman and bring him to justice!" Snake said, "Guysss, anyone ssseen Big Billy and the Professor?"

April asked, "They've gone missing?"

Rebecca said, "We better split and find both of them fast!" The group then heads off.


	9. Snake the Snake Charmer

Snake and April quickly head for the concession stands and begin searching around. "Hello? Professssor? Billy?" Snake calls. "Professor! Billy!" April calls. As they round the corner, they're quickly ambushed by the phantom; April manages to duck out of the way, but Snake quickly gets caught. "Oh no!" April shudders.

The phantom stares into Snake's eyes. "You are in my power..." Snake's eyes promptly go blank. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom elaborates. "And I tell you that you are a snake charmer."

"I am a sssnake charmer...I am a sssnake charmer..." Snake repeats. While he's entranced, the phantom snatches Snake's watch out from under one of his wristbands and silently steals away. April gasps audibly. "This is terrible. I'll have to go find the others at once!"

Rebecca and Mojo go with the Powerpuffs to look for the Professor, but they ducked behind to see the phantom walking towards him. Before Rebecca could cry out to her uncle, Mojo clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her and hissed, "We can't let him see us or hear us!" He kept his hand over Rebecca's mouth to keep her quiet and watched the phantom hypnotize Professor Utonium.

He said as he made the Professor look into his eyes, "You are in my power now... You will now do as I tell you..." The Professor's eyes went blank, then the phantom says, "You are now a lion tamer, fearless and brave."

Professor Utonium said in a trance, "I am a lion trainer...I am a lion trainer..." With that, the phantom snatches the Professor's car keys out of his lab coat and runs away.

"Oh no, we have to save him!" Rebecca exclaims as they begin to hurry off after the professor.

No sooner do they start off down the path, however, when they meet with a very panicked April. "Guys! Oh, I'm so glad I found you! The phantom just hypnotized Snake into thinking he's a snake charmer and took his watch!"

"We know," replies a very worried Rebecca. "He just now hypnotized Uncle John into thinking he's a lion trainer and took his car keys!"

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "We'll have to split up in order to save them both. Bubbles and Buttercup, I'd like for you to go with April to rescue Snake, while Becca, Blossom and I go after the professor."

"Sure thing, Mojo." the blue and green Powerpuffs oblige as they and April then set off.

_Poor Uncle John_, a now even more worried Rebecca thinks as she, Mojo, and Blossom set off in the other direction. _I hope that we can find him before it's too late_.

When April went with Bubbles and Buttercup, they heard hissing and looked inside. The girls gasped in alarm as Snake is wearing a turban on his head and is playing a flute over three baskets. In an instant, king cobras appeared out of the baskets and began to sway to the rhythm. Buttercup said, "No way!"

Bubbles said, "Cobras! That's one of the snakes that killed Cleopatra!"

April said, "It was a viper that killed her. We better save Snake before he gets bitten and dies!" Upon this, April quickly rushes into the tent and places her hand on Snake's shoulder. "Snake! Snake!"

This promptly wakes Snake up. "Wh-huh? Where am I? Why am I wearing a turban? And-Ohmigossssh! What am I doing in here with cobrasss?!"

"We'd better get out of here quickly!" April exclaims urgently as she and Snake take each other's hands and quickly rush out of the tent. The cobras can only exchange perplexed looks with each other.

April and Snake sit slumped behind the tent, panting and out of breath. Snake plants a kiss on April's cheek, "Thank you ssssso much fer sssssavin' me, Sssssweetie." April smiles and blushes, "You're quite welcome, Honey."

"Are you guys okay?" a concerned Bubbles and Buttercup come floating by. "Don't worry, dears, everything's quite well." April replies reassuringly.

Just then, they hear a muffled voice cry, "MMPH! MUMPH!" A concerned look crosses April's face. "Sounds like someone's still in trouble!" The group then hurries behind the tent and find an Indian man wearing a turban tied up and gagged. "It's Omar!" Bubbles exclaims.

Snake and April quickly untie the snake charmer and gently help him to his feet. "Oh, thank you very much for rescuing me," Omar says graciously. "That phantom's certainly been a lot of trouble."

"We know just how you feel," April notes. "He's been hypnotizing and robbing our other friends."

"Fortunately we'sss found ssssome of the missing performerssss and animalsssss," Snake adds. "They'sssss all back at the main tentssss."

"We also managed to find your cobras." Buttercup adds.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Omar replies happily.

Just then, a long brown and gold python comes slithering out from the other side of the tent. "Why, it's Sal!" Bubbles exclaims. When the girls had paid the circus a visit before, they had questioned Sal via Bubbles' animal-speak ability of Petunia the elephant's whereabouts; unfortunately, he ended up sending them on a wild goose chase.

Remembering this incident, a stern look crosses Buttercup's face. "I just hope he won't be trying any more funny stuff!"

Nothing daunted, Bubbles floats over to the python and begins conversing with him in animal speak. "Ooh." she quickly turns to the group. "He says that he's had a change of heart since last time and wants to help us save the circus. He also says that with an enemy like this around, it's best if we all stick together." Sal begins to merrily lick the blue Powerpuff's face with his little snake tongue, causing her to giggle. Buttercup smiles, "Well, he certainly does seem to be sincere."

"We'd better go find the others." April motions. As Snake nudges his left wristband up to check the time, he suddenly notices something amiss. "My watch! It'ssss gone!"

"Oh dear, the phantom must have robbed you, too." a very concerned Omar says.

"We'll have to put a stop to this troublemaker, and soon!" a determined Buttercup states.

As they traipse through the fairgrounds, Snake suddenly spots something glistening on the edge of a nearby game booth. "Look, April, it'ssss your earringssss!" He then picks them up and gently hands them to her. "Oh, thank you, Sweetie!" April replies gratefully as she quickly puts the earrings back on.

Just then, Buttercup quickly spots something shiny and black lying on the ground. "Look, it's Mojo's wallet!" she notes as she quickly grabs it up. "Oh, how nice!" Bubbles says happily. "He'll be very happy to have it back."

"Is the wallet warm?" April inquires.

"Yes," Buttercup replies. "We seem to be getting close."


	10. Professor Lion Tamer

With Mojo, he ran with Blossom and Rebecca towards a tent. As they were catching their breaths, they heard growls and roars. They peeked through the tent and gasped as they saw Professor Utonium holding a whip in one hand. He commanded in a strong voice, "Ha, take that! Down, Mufasa! Back, Simba, back!"

Two lions roared and snarled at the Professor, which made the trio look in fear. Rebecca said, "He's going to get himself mauled!" Mojo notices a bucket of meat and says, "Not on my watch!" He grabs the bucket and calls out, "Chowtime, boys! Get your nice, fresh, bloody meat!" Mojo tosses the bucket near the lions' feet, then Blossom flew towards the Professor and carried him to safety. The two lions exchanged glances and began to dig in for the raw meats.

Rebecca lightly taps her uncle's face and says, "Uncle John? Uncle John, wake up! It's us!"

"Wh-wh-what?" The professor slowly comes out of his trance. "Where am I? And why am I wearing safari clothes?"

"You were hypnotized into thinking you were a lion tamer by the phantom." Rebecca replies. "The lions were about to attack, but then Mojo saved you."

The professor mops his brow in relief. "Ohh, thank you for saving me, Mojo." he says gratefully.

"You're quite welcome, professor." Mojo replies.

Just then, they hear a muffled voice cry, MUMF! MMPH! MMM!" coming from behind the tent. Concerned, the group hurries behind the tent and finds a slightly muscular man with blonde hair, clad in safari clothes, tied up and gagged. "It's Henry!" Blossom exclaims.

Rebecca and Mojo quickly untie the lion tamer and gently helps him to his feet. "Thank you for saving me, folks," he says graciously. "I was captured by the phantom a little while ago."

"Gee, we're quite sorry," Rebecca replies. "We've been having some trouble of our own with the phantom."

"Fortunately, we have been able to locate several of the missing performers and animals," replies Blossom. "They're waiting safely back at the main tent."

"We've also managed to find your lions." Mojo replies.

"Oh, that's so wonderful!" Henry replies elatedly.

As he reaches into his lab coat pocket, the professor suddenly exclaims, "M-m-my car keys! They're missing!"

"Don't worry, Uncle John," a determined Rebecca replies. "We'll put a stop to this troublemaker soon!"

A very concerned look crosses Blossom's face. "Also, we still haven't found Billy."

"We'd better go find the others and tell them what's happened." Mojo notes. "Good idea." the group agrees, upon which they begin setting off again.

As they travel through the fairgrounds, Mojo suddenly notices something brown and shiny on the ground. "It's Ace's wallet!" he notes as he picks it up. "I hope we can find him soon to return this to him."

Shortly thereafter, Rebecca notices something shiny sitting on a nearby booth and hurries over to pick it up. "It's Snake's watch, and it's warm! We must be getting close."

The group looked to see the lions come out of the tent and walk towards them. Henry said, "Simba, Mufasa, come here." He scratched the two lions behind their ears and says, "Anyone want to pet these two? They're brothers." Rebecca slowly reaches her hand out to Simba and rubs his mane, then he gives her a lick to her cheek.

Mojo ran his fingers through Mufasa's mane and said, "These two are very beautiful. Have you known these two long?" Henry said, "Yeah, I found them on safari after their mother was killed by poachers. I felt sad seeing the little tykes alone and starving, so I took them in and took care of them. As usual, I trained them well and gave them what they really needed: food, shelter, and love."

Rebecca said, "Okay, we should be able to find the others." Bubbles, Buttercup, April, and Snake met up with the group. Rebecca hands Snake his watch and says, "Here, we found this after we rescued Uncle John from these two lions." Bubbles squealed with joy, "Mufasa and Simba!" With that, she begins to pet their manes and rub their bellies.

The lions begin purring like kittens and gently lick Bubbles' face, causing her to giggle. "Oh, what sweet kitties you are!" Rebecca smiles and sighs contentedly as she watches this touching scene. "It certainly is wonderful how you all help animals in need here."

"Fred Friendly's motto has always been 'Animals are People, Too.'" Henry replies warmly.

"Issss everyone okay?" a concerned Snake inquires. "No one's hurt, I hope." an equally concerned April adds.

"Please don't worry, guys," Rebecca replies. "Everyone's quite fine."

"We've also found the missing lion tamer and his lions, which is to say that we have freed them from their hiding place, which is to say that we have brought them back to safety." Mojo adds.

"Oh, that's wonderful." April replies joyously. "Missssster Friendly will be glad to sssssee them." Snake adds.

"But there's still trouble," a concerned Blossom notes. "We still haven't found Billy." A concerned look crosses April's face. "Oh dear, we haven't seen him either! I certainly hope he's all right."

"Maybe we should check with Ace and the others and see if they've found him." Rebecca observes.

"Good idea." the others oblige, upon which they set off after the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Ace, Deanna, Arturo, and Grubber, are wandering the fairgrounds, looking everywhere for any sign of their missing friend. "Billy! Billy!" Ace calls. "Billy!" Deanna calls. "Phtthbt!" Grubber razzes. "We've been looking for quite some time, but still there es no sign of him," states a very worried Arturo. "I hope he es not in some kind of pelligro."

Unfortunately, they don't have long to contemplate this before the phantom quickly ambushes them from behind a gift booth. Ace, Arturo, and Grubber are able to duck out of the way, but Deanna quickly gets caught. "You are in my power..." Deanna's eyes promptly go blank. "You will now do as I tell you," the phantom continues. "And I tell you that you are a horseback rider."

"I am a horseback rider...I am a horseback rider..." Deanna repeats. While she's entranced, the phantom quickly nabs her purse and slowly sneaks away. Ace and his associates share concerned looks. "Thbbthbt." Grubber razzes worriedly.

"You're right, Grubber, we's gotta tell da others right away!" Ace replies, upon which the three of them quickly hurry off to find the rest of the group.


	11. Deanna the Horseback Rider

Once the members of the Gang Green Gang took off to find them, they froze in their tracks to see them with the lions. Ace shakily said, "G-G-Guys, are y-ya's okay?" Rebecca came towards him and said, "Of course we are, Ace. We found the lions and saved my uncle when he was hypnotized into being a lion tamer, then we found the real lion tamer. What happened? You're shaking like a jackhammer."

Grubber razzes out what happened, then April said, "What? Deanna's been hypnotized and the phantom creep stole her purse?"

Ace pounds his fist and says, "That's sabatoogy, that's what it is!"

Mojo asked, "What did the phantom hypnotize her to be? If we find out what she's doing, we could find the real person who is doing the tricks or is the animal trainer. That is to say that if we find what Deanna is doing, we must find the kidnapped person who is an expert in that profession and does this said profession for the circus here."

"He hypnotized her ta think she was a horseback rider." Ace replies. A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "We'll have to hurry and rescue her before she gets in trouble."

"I'll bring the lions back to Mr. Friendly." Henry motions as he begins making his way toward the main tent, with Mufasa and Simba following close behind.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Mojo quickly hands Ace his wallet. "We found this a little while ago."

"Thanks, Mojo." Ace slips the wallet into his jacket pocket.

"Ooh, that reminds me," Buttercup then hands Mojo his wallet. "We found this earlier, too."

"Oh, thank you very much, Buttercup." Mojo puts the wallet in the pocket of his tunic.

The group then sets off to find Deanna, ultimately locating her in a small purple tent. She's wearing a sparkly red dress and a big puffy white feathered headdress and standing on the back of a brown horse with darker brown spots, with her arms outstretched. Blossom gasps, "Ohmigosh, she could get hurt!"

"I'll save her!" Ace quickly runs up to a grey horse with darker grey spots and hops up onto the animal's back.

"Ooh, please be careful, Ace!" says a very concerned Bubbles.

"Don't worry, Bubbles." Ace replies as he leads the horse toward Deanna's horse at a gallop, with a cry of "Hi-ho, Silver, Awaaaaaay!" Once he gets close, he gently helps Deanna onto the grey horse's back and leads the horse over to a corner. He then gently helps her down and gives her a light tap on the shoulder. "Dee! Dee!"

Deanna quickly comes to. "Huh-w-what? Where am I? And why am I wearing feathers?"

"That phantom jerk hypnotized ya into thinkin' you was a horseback rider!"

"But then Ace saved you," Bubbles adds. "He was very brave."

Deanna hugs Ace and plants a large kiss on his cheek. "Oh, thank you so much, Honey." Ace smiles and blushes deeply.

Just then, the group hears a muffled cry of, "MMPH! MUMPH! MMM!" coming from behind the tent. Concerned, they quickly dash behind the tent and find a lady with long, wavy black hair tied up and gagged. "It's Gloria!" Buttercup exclaims.

Ace and Deanna quickly untie the horseback rider and gently help her to her feet. "Thank you so much for saving me," she says graciously. "That phantom's such a pain!"

"We know just how you feel," Deanna replies empathetically. "He's been giving us plenty of trouble, too."

"Fortunately, we's found a buncha' da missing performers 'n animals," Ace adds. "We's even found your horses."

Gloria's face lights up. "You found Cyril and Phillipe? Oh, I've been so worried about them!" As if on cue, the Powerpuffs come leading the two horses out of the tent. Bubbles gently pets Cyril, the grey horse, on his snout. "Nice pony!" Cyril replies with a contented whinny.

Ace and Deanna gently stroke the horses' necks as the horses gently whinny and nuzzle them. "Oh, what sweethearts they are!" Deanna coos. "Indeed," Gloria replies. "I found them on a farm, pulling a plow several years ago. Their owner was very mean and wouldn't feed them, so I took them in and have been caring for them ever since."

"Oh, the poor things!" April replies. "It certainly is a wonderful thing that you do for the animals here."

"We'd better bring the horses back to Mr. Friendly," Rebecca notes. "Also, we still need to find Billy." A very worried look crosses Bubbles' face. "He's been gone for quite a while; I hope he isn't in trouble."

Just then, the group hears a small bark and turn to see a small white poodle approaching them. "Why, it's Pumpkin!" Gloria exclaims elatedly. "She's found us again!"

"Ooh, puppy!" Bubbles gently pets the poodle's curly ears; Pumpkin gives a merry bark and gently licks the blue Powerpuff's face. Mojo and Rebecca exchange thoughtful looks with each other. "Say," Mojo notes. "Perhaps Pumpkin could help us find Billy, which is to say that she might, perhaps, be able to track down his location, which is to say that she may be able to help us locate him."

"Good idea, Mojo." Rebecca then walks casually up to the little white dog and leans down toward her. "Say, Pumpkin Sweetie, could you help us with a little something?" she says softly. Pumpkin gives an obliging bark. "Our friend Billy is missing," Rebecca continues. "Can you help us find him, please?" Pumpkin pants happily and wags her tail. "Thank you, Honey." Rebecca replies. Upon this, the group then sets off to look for Billy with Pumpkin leading the way, sniffing at the ground.

"I'll bring the horses back to Mr. Friendly." Gloria notes as she then sets off for the main tent.


	12. Billy the Strongman

The group followed after Pumpkin, who is sniffing the path. She began to snarl and bark, then everyone stopped in their tracks. Rebecca asks, "What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Everyone froze when they looked to see a big grizzly bear walking on fours, then he got up on his hind legs and gave a loud roar.

Mojo held Rebecca close to protect her, while the boys did the same for their girls. Bubbles approached the bear and asked, "Bobo?" The grizzly stopped roaring and got on fours, then Bubbles said, "Bobo, it is you! Are you okay, boy?" The bear gave soft grunts and moaned with his head down. Mojo slowly approaches the bear and says, "He must be one of the missing animals. We're getting really hot on the trail." Mojo scratches Bobo's ears, then he asks, "Bobo, could you smell out where the phantom or our friend Billy is?"

Bobo gives an obliging growl in reply. "Oh, thank you." Mojo replies, upon which the group sets off again with the bear leading the way. As they round a corner, Bobo stops in his tracks and looks up. "What is it, Bobo?" Rebecca inquires. The group then hears an, "Ork, ork, ork." and look to see a small shiny black seal flopping toward them.

Bubbles floats over to the seal. "Salty? Is everything okay?"

"Ork, ork. Ork, ork!" Salty motions behind a stack of wooden crates with his flipper; the group then peek behind the boxes to see a large tan kangaroo with a cream colored belly, wearing brown leather boxing gloves. A small kangaroo sticks his head out of her pouch. Bubbles floats over to them. "Katy and Joey? Are you guys okay?" The kangaroos chatter obligingly as the blue Powerpuff gently rubs their floppy ears.

"Hmm," Rebecca muses. "We've found some more missing animals, but we still haven't found Billy." The group exchanges very worried looks.

Bubbles turns to Salty, Katy and Joey. "Our friend Billy is missing. Can you help us find him, please?" The animals obligingly bark and chatter in reply. "Thank you very much!" Bubbles replies gratefully, upon which the three animals join the group.

Meanwhile, a very scared Billy is wandering alone through the fairgrounds. "Becca? Mojo? Ace? Anybody?" he calls as he fearfully looks all around him for any sign of his friends. "Where'd everybody go?" He gives a small shudder as he observes the darkness all around him. "Dis ain't jus' ordinary darkness, dis is...advanced darkness! Maybe if I close my eyes, it won't seem so dark no mores."

Before he can do this, however, the phantom quickly leaps out of nowhere and ambushes him. "You are in my power...You will now do as I tell you, and I tell you that you are a strongman."

"I am a strongman...I am a strongman..." Billy repeats. While he's entranced, the phantom reaches into Billy's jeans pocket, only to find nothing. "Drats!" the phantom glowers. "This one doesn't have so much as a dime! No matter...I'll just move on to the next victim." And with that, he slowly steals away again.

The animals, Powerpuff Girls, Mojo, Rebecca and her friends, and the circus performers began their search for their optic friend. Rebecca stopped in her tracks when she felt Simba pulling on her jeans leg with his teeth. She asked, "Simba, what is it?" Mojo notices something on the ground and picks it up. He jingles a set of keys and says, "Professor Utonium's car keys!"

Professor Utonium ran up to Mojo and placed them in his pocket saying, "Thanks, Mojo."

Mojo nodded in response, "You're welcome, but I think you should thank Simba for finding them in the first place.

Deanna said as she picks up her purse, "And here's my purse! It's warm, so I guess we're getting closer." Ace cracked his knuckles and said, "C'mon, guys! Let's pound this sucker and get Billy back!"

As they continue on, the group suddenly hears some commotion from a small aqua blue tent nearby. Curious, they hurry into the tent and see Billy clad in leopard skins, lifting a massive weight over his head. "Oh no!" Buttercup gasps. "He might get hurt!" Blossom exclaims. As Billy is setting the weights down, Bubbles gently taps Billy on his broad shoulder. "Billy! Billy!"

Billy slowly comes out of his trance. "H-h-huh? Where am I? And why am I dressed like dis?" At once, Pumpkin scampers up to him, happily yipping. "Aww, nice li'l puppy wuppy." Billy says and he gently pets the poodle's curly ears. Pumpkin pants happily and begins licking Billy on his pudgy chin. "D'aww haw, that tickles!" Billy laughs. The Powerpuffs smile as they watch this happy scene. "Well, it looks like Billy is back to his sweet old self." Blossom notes.

Rebecca, Deanna, and April quickly run up and embrace Billy in a big group hug. "Ohh, we're so glad you're safe, Billy!" Rebecca exclaims. "We was so worried about ya." Ace adds. Billy smiles and blushes slightly.

A concerned look then crosses Deanna's face. "Oh dear, did the phantom rob you?" Billy quickly checks his jeans pockets. "Duh, no, not that I can tell."

At that moment the group hears muffled cries of, "MMPH! MUMPH!" coming from behind the tent, upon which they hurry back there and find a tall, muscular man with a long, curly mustache, clad in leopard skins, tied up and gagged. "It's Herculo!" Buttercup exclaims.

Rebecca and Mojo quickly untie the strongman and help him to his feet. "Thank you for saving me," Herculo replies. "That phantom sure is a pest!"

"We know just how you feel," April replies. "He's been giving all of us plenty of trouble."

"Fortunately though, we'sssss found all of da other performerssssss and animalsssss," Snake adds. "Sssssome of 'em are waitin' back at da tentsssss."

Herculo's face lights up. "Oh, how wonderful!"

At this moment Rebecca notices Joey sniffing around the ground for something. "What is it, boy?" she inquires. The little kangaroo promptly motions toward something shiny lying on the ground. "It's the ticket taker's tie pin!" Rebecca exclaims as she picks it up. "I hope we can find him soon to return it to him."

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "Now that we've found everyone and retrieved the stolen items, it's up to us to collar this crook once and for all!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers enthusiastically. The animals all bark, growl and chatter in agreement.


	13. To Catch a Phantom

Mojo said, "Alright, we should get the plan on capturing our phantom menace." Pulling everyone into a huddle, Mojo whispered out the plans to everyone and a few of the others began to whisper the rest of the plan. Mojo got his hand out and said, "Paws and hands here!" Everyone placed their hands and paws on top of each other's, then Mojo said, "One, two, three..."

Everyone raised their hands and shouted, "ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL! GOOOOOOO TEAM!"

Moments later, the group lies in wait to begin enacting Mojo's plan. Grubber stands out in the open. "Ready, Grubber?" Rebecca whispers. "Phthhbtht." he replies, giving the high sign.

Mojo, who's hiding with Rebecca, then turns to Ace, Deanna, Henry, and Gloria, who are holding a tripwire across the path. "Ready, folks?" he whispers. "Ready." they reply.

Mojo then glances over at Bubbles, who's sitting on the head of Gina, who's holding a net in her mouth. "Ready, folks?" he whispers. "Ready." replies Bubbles; Gina gives a muffled chatter in reply.

"Excellent." Mojo replies in anticipation. A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face. "Please be careful not to look into his eyes." she whispers to the group. "Sure thing." they reply.

The group squinted their eyes as they see the phantom approaching nearby, who was walking around and muttering to himself, "The items I've stolen are gone! I'll get my hands on those meddlers if it's the last thing I do!" Once the phantom walked towards the direction of the net, he sees Grubber standing there.

The phantom walked towards the net and stopped in front of Grubber. He said, "Look into my eyes... You are in my power... You will now do as I tell you..." Once the phantom hypnotized Grubber, the hunchback held a mirror towards the phantom and the hypnosis reversed. The phantom is now in a trance, then Grubber razzed out, "Phthhbtht!"

In an instant, the net under the phantom's feet scooped him up and trapped him. "Got him!" The group then rushes over and pulls part of the net off of his face.

"Now, let's see who the Phantom of the Circus really is!" Mojo pulls the mask off of the phantom's face. "It's..." The phantom's true identity is revealed to be a man with a long nose, a pointy mustache, and pointy black sideburns. "_NO ONE WE KNOW_?!" the group exclaims in amazement.

"It's Simon!" they hear a voice call, upon which they turn to see Fred Friendly walking up to them. "He was a former employee of mine, but he was always very mean to the performers and animals, so I fired him."

"I bought this hypno-mask at a local pawn shop," Simon elaborates. "I was hoping to sell the valuable's I'd collected in order to afford a circus of my own. And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for all of you meddlers!"

"Well, your eleven minutes of fame are over now, Simon." Mojo says. "Now it's jail time for you!" Rebecca adds.

The professor quickly dials the police on a nearby payphone; within moments the police arrive, handcuff Simon and lead him into a squad car. "Drats, foiled again." the villain snarls.


	14. The Circus is Safe Once More!

Fred Friendly said, "Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, thank you for saving the circus."

Blossom smiled, "You're most welcome, Mr. Friendly."

Bubbles said, "We're glad to help you and the animals."

Buttercup said, "Yeah."

Mojo said, "Well, we couldn't have done it without the Gang Green Gang, their girlfriends, and my girlfriend. Speaking of which, who left the stolen items out in the open when Simon hypnotized his victims?" Out of nowhere, everyone gasped in alarm as the wolfman creature Mojo faced before come over.

He spoke up, "Me. Sorry if I scared you, guys. My name's Rex and I'm a circus performer, too. I've been following the Phantom around and kept hidden when he was out hypnotizing everyone. Once he was stealing your stuff, I managed to pick his pockets without being caught or seen to leave them on the ground for you as clues."

Rebecca said, "Oh, so you tried to warn us back in the funhouse! We're really sorry, Rex."

Mojo said, "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Rex said, "It's okay. Ya know, it was pretty funny when I was mimicking you and you thought I was your reflection."

"Thank you so much for helping us, Rex." Blossom says gratefully.

"You're quite welcome." the wolfman replies.

Mr. Friendly turns casually to the group. "Well say, would everyone like to come to a special show in honor of capturing the phantom?"

"Yes, please." "We'd love to!" everyone replies elatedly.

"Ooh, that reminds me," Rebecca observes. "I hope to return the ticket taker's tie pin to him the next time we see him."

A little while later, the group is gathered in the stands, watching a most spectacular performance by all of the circus performers and animals. Rebecca sighs, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Quite indeed," Mojo replies wistfully. "It truly seems that all's well that ends well."

"Yeah," Bubbles replies happily. "And we all did it together!"

"It's like the old saying goes," Blossom observes. "Life's always a circus when you're with good friends!"

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Blossom/Katy-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Liza/Pumpkin-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Joey-E.G Daily

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love Hewitt

Mojo Jojo/Tad/Bobo-Roger L. Jackson

Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis

April Franklin-Mandy Moore

Professor Utonium/Herculo-Tom Kane

Ace/Grubber/Big Billy/Ticket Taker-Jeff Glen Bennett

Snake/Fred Friendly/Narrator-Tom Kenny

Little Arturo/Salty-Jeff Garcia

Tomy/Tigers-Rob Paulsen

Omar-Peter New

Gloria-Anika Noni Rose

Marco-Bruno Campos

Henry/Tate Donovan

Tammy/Gina/Petunia-Jennifer Cody

Rex/Lions/Ringmaster-Dee Bradley Baker

Simon(The Phantom)-Corey Burton

Sal/Cobras/Horses-Frank Welker


End file.
